Inuyasha's Best Friend
by FanFiction Writer 26
Summary: Six year old Inuyasha meets a feamle dog demon and her son. Will he and his new friend always be together? Or will they be separated? Read to find out. Complete!
1. Young Inuyasha meets Aimi and her son

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

**Chapter 1**

Young Inuyasha meets Aimi and her son.

A young half demon is running through the forest. He's running away from a group of villagers. The young hanyou's name is Inuyasha. His mother has just died of an illness. And now the villagers are chasing him away. Inuyasha started to climb the nearest tree. He struggled up the tree as the villagers came closer. Luckily Inuyasha is far enough up the tree to hide. The villagers appeared and looked around for the young half demon. After looking for a few minutes the villagers left. Inuyasha then realized that he doesn't know how to get down. But he just laid down on the branch and cried.

Not far away a female demon and her half demon son are looking for food. The female demon's name is Aimi. She is 5'1'' and has red hair and blue eyes. Her son is six years old. His name is Toshiro and has violet eyes and cherry red hair. Just then Aimi stopped looking for food because she heard crying. She walked away saying "Come along Toshiro." The young hanyou followed his mother. Aimi followed to a near by tree. She looked up the tree and couldn't see who is crying. But can tell by the scent it's a young male half demon. Aimi jumped up into the tree to see who's crying.

As Inuyasha cried he felt his branch move. He looked up and saw a female demon. The young hanyou whimpered and moved away. Aimi said "Don't be scared I just want to know why you are crying." Inuyasha said "I'm crying because my mother died."The female demon asked "Was she human or demon?" The young half demon sighed and said "She was a human." Aimi said "Then your father must have been a demon." Inuyasha nodded and asked "How can you tell?"

The female demon smiled and said "Well I'm a demon that fell in love with a human. And I got pregnant and had a half demon son." The young hanyou asked "What happened to his father?" Aimi sighed and said "My son's father died five years ago." Inuyasha started to cry and said "Mother told me that my father died on the night I was born. Now that my mother is gone I'm all alone." The female demon wrapped her arms around the young hanyou and held him as he cried. She patted him on the back and said "It's ok young one. I'll take care of you." Inuyasha calmed down and asked "You won't mind taking care of me?"

Aimi shook her head and said "No I won't mind at all." The young hanyou smiled a little and cuddled into Aimi's arms. Aimi then asked "What is your name young one?" The young half demon said "My name is Inuyasha." Aimi said "Well Inuyasha time for you to meet my son." With Inuyasha in her arms she jumped down out of the tree. When she landed Aimi put Inuyasha down. Aimi smiled and said "Toshiro this is Inuyasha. Inuyasha this my son Toshiro." The two half demon males said hi to each other. Still smiling Aimi said "Come along boys let's go to the den." She walked away and Toshiro and Inuyasha followed her.

The two young half demons followed Aimi to a small cave. Inside the cave is a fire pit and fire wood. There is also a large bed of hay in the corner of the cave. Aimi went over to the bed laid down. Toshiro laid down next to his mother. Then Inuyasha laid down next to Aimi and Toshiro. He sighed and went sleep. In the morning the small family woke. Aimi got up and said "Stay here boys I'm going to go hunt." After she left Toshiro asked "So Inuyasha do you have any family left?" He shook his head and said "No all I have left is my older half brother. But he hates me and probably will kill me."

Toshiro said "Bummer you might want to tell my mother." Ten minutes later Aimi came back with a wild boar. She started a fire and started to cook. Inuyasha went up to her and said "I think I better tell you about. My older half brother he hates me so he might hunt me down and kill me." Aimi nodded and asked "Do you know what he looks like?" Inuyasha said "Mother told me that. He has white hair, gold eyes, a blue crescent moon mark on his forehead, and two purple stripes on each cheek and on his wrists." The female demon nodded and said "I'll keep that in mind." After the meat was done cooking they ate.

* * *

I'm also puting up a story caled The Twin Sister. Coming soon chapter Events in Inuyasha's and Toshiro's life.  



	2. Events in Inuyasha's and Toshiro's life

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Sessho's Gal: I'm glad that you like my story so far. Here's chapter 2.

Mixer 1.2: Thanks for the wow. 

**Chapter 2**

Events in Inuyasha's and Toshiro's life.

**Eight years old.**

Inuyasha has been living Aimi and Toshiro for two years now. Both he and Toshiro turn human on the night of a new moon. Toshiro's hair turns dark red and his eyes turn dark blue. Inuyasha's hair turns black and his eyes turn brown. Today Aimi is going to teach the boys how to fish. She has already taught them how to hunt small animals. Aimi isn't going to teach them to hunt big animals until they're bigger. The female lead the boys to a shallow stream. She walked into the water and showed Inuyasha and Toshiro how to fish. Then the two half demons tried to fish.

At first they couldn't catch anything. But each time they tried they got better. An hour later both Inuyasha and Toshiro caught three fish. After catching fish they headed to the den. Once at the den Aimi started a fire. Ten minutes later they ate.

**Twelve years old.**

Today is the day that Aimi is going to teach the boys how to hunt large animals. She kept very quite and her body low to the ground. When Aimi got close to the deer herd. She took off running. The female demon jumped onto the deer's back and broke it's neck. Then she and the young hanyou went the den. The next Aimi showed her boys how hunt big game again. After showing the boys how to hunt big game. It's now their turn. Winter is coming so they need to stock up on food. Toshiro tried to get a deer and failed.

Then Inuyasha tried and took down a fawn. Aimi then took down a big old buck. Toshiro then tried again. This time he took down a fawn. Then they went to the den with the deer they got.

**Eighteen years old.**

Inuyasha and Toshiro are following Aimi. She is going to a sword smith to get a sword forged. When she got to a large cave Aimi had the boys stay outside. She went in and asked "Totosai are you here?" An old demon said "Yes I'm here." The female went up to the old demon and said "I want you to forge a sword for my half demon son Toshiro." Totosai nodded and said "I will forge your son a sword. Now open up so I can pull put fang." Aimi opened her mouth and Totosai pulled her left fang. Then Totosai said "Come back in three days." The female demon nodded and stood.

As Aimi left the cave she heard Toshiro yell "Mother help!" Aimi ran outside and saw a young demon with Inuyasha is his hand. The female demon ran over and punched the young demon. She stood in front of the young demon. While Inuyasha and Toshiro hid behind her. The young demon snorted and said "It's not a surprise that the mother of a half breed. Is taking care of my half breed brother." It was then that Aimi realized that the young demon is Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru has shown up to bug Totosai about forging a sword that can kill.

Aimi said "Boys go hide." Toshiro and Inuyasha hid down wind so they can't be found. Aimi stood her ground and said "As long I'm alive you won't get near my boys." Sesshomaru snorted and said "Then I guess I have to kill you. So I can kill them." Inuyasha and Toshiro watched as Aimi and Sesshomaru fought. At first is seemed that Aimi was going to win. But Sesshomaru dug poison claws into her. Soon Aimi is laying on the ground dying. To wounded to kill the hanyous Sesshomaru left. Inuyasha and Toshiro ran up to Aimi. She is sweating and her breathing is shallow. Toshiro asked "Are you ok Mother?"

The female demon shook her head and said "No I'm not son. You and Inuyasha take care of each other." Inuyasha said "Don't talk like that we'll find someone to help you." Aimi weakly said "Don't bother no one will help a demon like me. Oh and Toshiro when you're older go to Totosai. He'll have a sword for you." With that Aimi closed her eyes and stopped breathing. Toshiro started to cry and said "No Mother don't leave up." Inuyasha comforted Toshiro and said "Come on I know a place to bury her." Together they took Aimi's body to a big tree near a lake. There under the tree is a grave.

Inuyasha read the name and said "So this is where they buried my mother." Then the two hanyous buried Aimi.

**Fifty years old.**

Inuyasha and Toshiro are now fifty years old. They are still together. And they still live in the cave. They often visit Aimi's and Izayoi's graves. The two male hanyous have perfected their hunting and gathering skills. And ever since Aimi died they haven't run into Sesshomaru. Inuyasha and Toshiro have been living with each other for so long that they are best friends.

**Two hundred years old.**

The two hanyous are now 5'6''. Toshiro is worried about Inuyasha who he hasn't seen in months. So the young hanyou is going to Totosai's. Ha has finally remembered that a sword is waiting for him. Finally he reached Totosai's and went in. He looked around and asked "Totosai are you here." An old demon appeared and asked "Who are you and what do you want?" The young hanyou said "My name is Toshiro my mother had a sword forged for me." Totosai nodded and said "The sword's name is Dragonseiga." Toshiro thanked him and followed Inuyasha's scent. He followed the scent to a tree there he saw Inuyasha pinned to it.

The hanyou growled and tried to remove the arrow. After failing he left to find out who did this to his friend. He quickly found out a evil half demon tricked Inuyasha and Kikyo. Once Toshiro found that out he left to go find this demon named Naraku.

**Two hundred and fifty years old.**

Toshiro has been searching for Naraku for fifty years. But he hasn't found him yet. Right now he's sleeping in an old hut. And he doesn't know that Inuyasha is free from his seal.

* * *

Coming soon chapter 3 Toshiro and Inuyasha reunite.  



	3. Toshiro and Inuyasha reunite

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Sessho's Gal: Here's chapter 3. 

**Chapter 3**

Toshiro and Inuyasha reunite. 

With Inuyasha and his group they are taking a break. They fought the band of seven. And they got the jewel shard from Inuyasha's father's grave. Not far away from the group is Sesshomaru. And to the south is Toshiro. Sesshomaru can smell Inuyasha's scent so he said "Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Un stay here." With that said the demon lord left. Five minutes later Inuyasha woke up smelling Sesshomaru's scent. He and his friends stood and saw Sesshomaru. Inuyasha growled and asked "What the hell do you want?" The demon lord said "I'm here to fight and kill you." With that said Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsusaiga and Sesshomaru drew Tokijin.

Not far away Toshiro is still looking for Inuyasha. He was about to find a place to sleep. But suddenly he caught the scent of blood. Toshiro said to himself "That's the smell of Inuyasha's blood. And the other scent is Sesshomaru's." The young hanyou took off following the scent of blood. With Inuyasha's group they can't help but watch the fight. Inuyasha is bleeding badly from his wound. He's close to loosing consciousness. Suddenly they heard a male male voice say "Dragon Tornado." A black tornado wised by Sesshomaru. With the demon lord distracted Inuyasha fell to the ground.

Just then they saw a demon as tall as Inuyasha appear. He is dressed in a blue fire rat and carrying a sword. The sword looks like a fang with red fur at the base. The demon has cherry red hair and violet eyes. He has dog ears so he is a half demon. The hanyou stopped ten feet away from Sesshomaru. He growled and said "I finally found you, you murderer." Sesshomaru snorted and asked "A murderer am I? Who did I murder?" The half demon growled again and said "You killed my mother. Now I'm going to kill you."

Sesshomaru swung Tokijin and said "Dragon Strike." The hanyou swung his sword and said "Dragon Fire." Toshiro's dragon fire split Sesshomaru's dragon strike in half. Sesshomaru was hit by the dragon fire but Tenseiga teleported him out of harms way. Kagome ran up to Inuyasha and tried to stop his bleeding. Miroku, Sango, Kilala, and Shippo watched as they half demon walked up to them. He stopped and watched Kagome struggle to stop Inuyasha's bleeding. Then he said "Get out of the way." Kagome got out of the way wondering what he's going to do. The half demon swung his and said "Dragon Healing." Inuyasha's group saw a purple light when he used the attack.

Then the half demon sheathed his sword and said "He'll be fine." Miroku stepped forward and asked "Who are you?" Before the hanyou could answer Inuyasha came to, sat up, then stood up. He looked at the other hanyou wide eyed. He then asked "Toshiro is that you?" The half demon nodded and said "Yes it's me Inuyasha." Both hanyous smiled and hugged each other. After hugging Inuyasha "Miroku, Sango, Kilala, Kagome, and Shippo. This is my best friend Toshiro." An hour later the group is sitting around a camp fire. They all found out how Toshiro and Inuyasha met.

Then the two hanyous told each other what has happened to them since the last time they saw each other. Toshiro growled and said "Ever since I found out that it was Naraku that tricked you and Kikyo. I've been looking for him." Inuyasha smiled and said "You can join since we are on Naraku's trail." After talking the two hanyous jumped up into a tree to sleep. While everyone else slept on the ground. In the morning after eating they headed toward Naraku's hide out. Toshiro and Inuyasha led the way while the others followed. Soon the hanyous pinned their ears and started to growl.

When they did that the others knew they were getting close. Just then they could see the hide out. Inuyasha stopped and said "We'll make camp here and train for a while." Miroku nodded and said "Good idea we should train." After setting up camp everyone expect Shippo and Kilala left to go train. Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsusaiga and Toshiro unsheathed his sword. Everyone looked at his sword in awe like they do with Tetsusaiga. Sango asked "What is your sword's name Toshiro?" He smiled and said "My sword's name is Dragonseiga." After ten minutes of training they all heard a smack.

It was Sango smacking Miroku again. Toshiro stood next to Inuyasha and asked "Why did Sango hit Miroku?" Inuyasha snorted and said "Miroku is a lecher and like to feel her up." Just then Sango said "Serves you right Miroku." Toshiro walked up to her and asked "How about you train with Inuyasha and I?" Sango nodded and and followed the hanyou. As the days went by Toshiro wooed Sango. Now the demon slayer is falling in love with a hanyou. After two weeks of training everyone in the group feels that they are ready to fight Naraku.

They plan on going to the hide out tomorrow morning. The group will leave Shippo and Kilala at camp while they fight. They wonder if Koga or Sesshomaru will be there to help them. It's late so they bedding down for the night.

* * *

Coming soon Chapter 4 Death at Naraku's hide out.  



	4. Death at Naraku's hideout

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

**Chapter 4**

Death at Naraku's hideout.

In the morning after eating Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, Kagome, and Toshiro. Left Shippo and Kilala at camp and headed to the hideout. Kagome a dead Koga. Sango found her dead brother. And Inuyasha found a dead Kikyo. Toshiro walked up to his friend and comforted him. Just then Sesshomaru appeared. He walked up to the two hanyous. The demon lord saw that Inuyasha is mourning Kikyo's death. Sesshomaru growled and said "Come on Inuyasha let's kill Naraku for what he's done." The hanyou growled and said You don't care you never care." Sesshomaru sighed and said "I've done a lot of thinking. And I've decided to bury the hatchet and get along."

Inuyasha nodded and agreed with his brother. Suddenly a tentacle went through Sesshomaru's armor. As the demon lord fell to the ground. Naraku appeared with a smirk on his face. Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsusaiga and said "Naraku I'll kill you." Toshiro unsheathed Dragonseiga and stood next to his friend. Inuyasha used the diamond spear and Toshiro used the dragon tornado. The attacks hit and killed Naraku. While Kagome looked for the sacred jewel Inuyasha went over to Sesshomaru. He knelt down and said "Hold on Sesshomaru I'll have Kagome take care of you." The demon lord weakly said "I.. can't.. hold.. on. You.. can.. have.. Tenseiga.. and.. Toshiro.. can.. have.. Tokijin.. And.. you.. two.. rule.. the west."

Inuyasha asked "What about Rin?" Sesshomaru said "She.. is.. living. with.. a.. human.. family." He gave Inuyasha Tenseiga and gave Toshiro Tokijin. But Inuyasha said "I can revive you with the jewel. Since I don't know how to use Tenseiga." The demon lord closed his eyes and said "Don't.. bother.. use.. the wish.. on the ones.. you love." Just then Kagome appeared and comforted Inuyasha. Toshiro checked for a pulse and didn't find one. He sighed and said "I'm sorry Inuyasha but he's dead." Inuyasha said "Get Kilala I know where to bury him." They laid Sesshomaru's body on Kilala's back and covered it. Then they followed Inuyasha to the eastern lands.

As the group traveled Toshiro let Kagome comfort Inuyasha. While he comforted Sango knowing that Miroku can't be trusted. The group followed Inuyasha into the eastern lands. They kept following Inuyasha until he stopped at a tree with two graves under it. The first headstone read Izayoi and the second one read Aimi. Everyone helped bury Sesshomaru next to Inuyasha's mother. After they were done the group went to Kaede's village. Once there Kaede removed the spell on Inuyasha's necklace. Then they told Kaede what happened at Naraku's hideout. Two weeks have passed and Inuyasha and Sango are starting to feel better.

Toshiro has been comforting both Sango and Inuyasha for the past two weeks. Miroku is getting jealous at the fact he hasn't been able to get near Sango. But yet Toshiro has been near her. The monk has even seen the hanyou hug Sango. Today Miroku is heading to the tree that Sango likes to sit under. When he got there he saw Toshiro hugging her. That is it Miroku had enough so he said "Toshiro come here please." The half demon stood and followed the monk out of sight.

Suddenly Miroku punched Toshiro on the head. Toshiro asked "What the hell was that for?" Miroku glared at him and said "Sango is mine not yours hanyou." Toshiro growled and unsheathed Dragonseiga. The hanyou ran toward the monk and swung his sword. But Miroku blocked with his staff. Sparks flew as Dragonseiga grinned against the staff. Toshiro swung his mighty sword again and said "Dragon Strike." Miroku dodged and said "Sesshomaru use that same attack with Tokijin." The hanyou smirked and drew Tokijin. At first the sword tried to reject him.

But as Toshiro fought the word accepted him. Once Tokijin accepted him the hanyou smirked again. He swung Dragonseiga and Tokijin and said "Double Dragon Strike." The monk tried to block but was hit by some of the attack. When he landed on the ground he saw Sango. She glared at him and asked "Why are you fighting with Toshiro?" Miroku got up and said "Because I told you that I love you. And I do." The demon slayer rolled her eyes and said "Yeah but you don't act like that you love me." She looked over at the hanyou and saw that he's bleeding. Sango ran over to him and asked "Are you ok?" Toshiro nodded and said "Yeah I'm ok I only got stabbed by his staff."

The demon slayer glared at Miroku and said "If you loved me you wouldn't of fought with Toshiro. Now get out of my sight. I don't love you anymore." Miroku nodded and slowly walked away. After Toshiro sheathed Dragonseiga and put away Tokijin. Sango helped him go to Kaede's hut. While Kagome took care of his wounds. Toshiro told Inuyasha, Kagome, and Kaede what happened. Then he asked "Where is Shippo?" Kagome Smiled and said "He went to village where he met his first love."

Just then Kilala jumped onto Toshiro's chest and he petted her. It was that he got an idea for a wish to make on the jewel.

* * *

Coming soon chapter 5 The wish and a new life.  



	5. The wish and a new life

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Sessho's Gal: Here's chapter5. 

**Chapter 5**

The wish and a new life.

The next day while Kagome, Sango, and Kaede where outside. Toshiro looked at Inuyasha and said "I have an idea for a wish." Inuyasha looked at his friend and said "You do." The hanyou nodded and said "We should with for Kagome and Sango to be half demons. After all now that Sesshomaru is dead. That makes you the next Lord of the west." Inuyasha said "That's a great idea. And it's true I am the new Lord." Just then Sango and Kagome came into hut. Sango smiled and asked "How are you doing Toshiro?" He smiled also and said "I'm ok I'll be on my feet again soon." Inuyasha said "Sit down you two Toshiro and I have to talk to you." Sango and Kagome sat down.

Toshiro sat up and said "I have an idea for a wish." The girls asked "What is your idea?" Toshiro said "We'll use jewel to wish for you two to be half demons." Sango asked "Why waist the wish?" Inuyasha and Toshiro smiled and chuckled. Then Toshiro said "Because Inuyasha loves Kagome. And I love you Sango." Kagome looked at Inuyasha and asked "Is it true Inuyasha?" Do you love me?" He nodded and said "Yes I do love you." Sango blushed and asked "Do you really love me Toshiro?" He nodded and said "Yes I do Sango." Kagome took out the jewel and gave it to Inuyasha.

The two hanyous held the jewel and said "We wish for Kagome and Sango to be half demon like we are." The jewel, Kagome, and Sango glowed. Kagome and Sango grew claws, fangs, and dog ears. And they grew taller now they are 5'4''. Just then the jewel disappeared and Inuyasha and Toshiro looked at the girls. They smiled and said "You two look great." The next day they are getting ready to go to the western lands. Inuyasha, Toshiro, and Sango are waiting for Kagome.

They are waiting for her because she went to her time. To drop off her stuff and to tell her family good bye. She then jumped into the well. When the light disappeared she jumped out. When Kagome got to the village. She, Sango, Inuyasha, and Toshiro headed west. Before they got to the boarder they stopped at Izayoi's, Aimi's, and Sesshomaru's graves. Inuyasha put oink lilies on Izayoi's grave. Toshiro put forget-me-nots on Aimi's grave. And Sango and Kagome put daisies on Sesshomaru's grave. After paying their respects they left. Once they got to the boarder of the western lands. Inuyasha and Toshiro marked the trees with their claws.

After marking the trees they headed to the castle. Once at the castle the servants greeted them. Inuyasha told the servants about Sesshomaru. The servants cried and asked "Who will be the lord of the west now?" Inuyasha smiled and said "Toshiro and I will be the new lords." Just then the head servant walked up to the hanyous. He swore the two of them as the new lords. Of the western lands. Then he said "You and Lord Toshiro might want to patrol the lands. The last time Sesshomaru did it was four months ago." Inuyasha walked up to Sango, Kagome, and Toshiro. He smiled and said "You two get settled in. Toshiro and I have to go on patrol."

The girls nodded and watched the guys leave. Once outside Inuyasha asked "How about I patrol the northern half? And you patrol the southern half?" Toshiro nodded and said "Sounds good to me." With that said the male hanyous took off. In the castle a female servant is showing Sango and Kagome around the inside. So far they have seen the dinning room, family room, and four extra rooms. Now she is leading them to Sesshomaru's old room. She opened the door and said "This is Sesshomaru's old room." Kagome and Sango went in and looked around. The walls are blue with white dog demons on them.

In the corner of the room is a light brown bookcase, a desk, and a chair. And in the middle of room is large bed. Purple blankets and white pillows are on the bed. Then they followed the servant to the last room. The is as big as Sesshomaru's old room. In this room the walls are purple. There is a bookcase, a desk, and a chair also. In the middle of the room is a bed. On the bed is blue blankets and white pillows. In both rooms are huge closets with kimonos for the women and clothes for the men. Then the servant lead Sango and Kagome outside. There is a beautiful flower garden and a herb garden. After the tour Sango and Kagome went to the family room.

The two women decided that Kagome and Inuyasha will have Sesshomaru's old room. And Sango and Toshiro will have the one next to it. Two weeks later Inuyasha and Toshiro returned to the castle. Once in the castle they found Kagome Sango. They smiled and asked "Are you two all settled in?" Kagome nodded and said "Snago and Toshiro have he bed room next to Sesshomaru's old room. And we have Sesshomaru's old room." Toshiro and Inuyasha nodded and sat down. Kagome went over to Inuyasha and hugged and kissed him. Sango went over to Toshiro and did the same to him.

Soon the two tired hanyous were asleep on the floor. Kagome and Sango left the room to let them sleep. They went out to the flower garden to pull weeds. Two hours later Inuyasha woke up and looked around. He saw that Kagome and Sango aren't in the room. And saw that Toshiro is still asleep so he woke him up. Then they found Kagome and Sango in the herb garden.

* * *

Coming Soon Chapter 6 becoming mates and Miroku's return.  



	6. Becoming mates and Miroku's return

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Sessho's Gal: Thanks I've read many fanfics describing the inside of Sesshomaru's castle. Warning there are lemons in this chapter. 

**Chapter 6**

Becoming mates and Miroku's return. 

Two weeks have passed and Kagome and Sango have noticed a change in their scents. So they are talking to the healer. The healer is a full blooded dog demon and her name is Angel. After Kagome and Sango told her what was wrong. She smiled and said "There is nothing wrong with you. You're just going into heat. As the day goes on your scents will get stronger." Sango smiled and said "Perfect timing huh Kagome." She nodded and said "Yes it is because you and Toshiro and Inuyasha and I plan on becoming mates." At noon Sango went to hers and Toshiro's room. And Kagome went to hers and Inuyasha's room. The two males came in from training. They split up to find the girls.

Toshiro wound up going to his and Sango's room. And Inuyasha went to his and Kagome's room. When Inuyasha went into his and Kagome's room. He was hit by Kagome's strong sweet smelling scent. The male hanyou walked up to his lover. He smiled and said "You must be in heat to smell so good." Kagome nodded and wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's waist. She kissed him and asked "Do you still want to become mates? Even thought I'm in heat?" Inuyasha smiled and said "Of course I do." With that said they kissing passionately. Inuyasha lips left Kagome's and started kissed the left side of her neck. Kagome moaned and lightly growled. Just then Inuyasha said "Sorry if this hurts." Then he bit Kagome's neck leaving his mark. Kagome whimpered but Inuyasha started kissing her again. As they kissed Kagome took off Inuyasha's fire rat jacket. Inuyasha then pulled away to let her take off his cream colored undershirt. Then he started kissing the right side of her neck. As he did he started to pull down Kagome's kimono. Kagome is trying to untie the tie that keeps Inuyasha's pants up. At the same time Inuyasha's pants fell to the floor. So did Kagome's kimono. The two hanyous stopped kissing and looked each other.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome's flawless scar less body. While Kagome looked at Inuyasha's well built body. She saw that every inch of Inuyasha's well built. Kagome also saw many scars on his body. When she saw Inuyasha big long manhood her eyes went wide. Just then they started kissing passionately again. As they did Inuyasha gently pushed Kagome onto the bed. Inuyasha put the tip of his manhood at Kagome's entrance. Kagome spread her legs apart to let Inuyasha to go inside of her. Inuyasha slid hi manhood inside of her. About half way in he hit something. He has hit Kagome's barrier she's still a virgin. So he pulled out a little then trusted in and broke through the barrier.

When he did that Kagome whimpered. So he kissed away the pain. Then he started going in and out of her. Ten minutes later Inuyasha can tell Kagome is about to come. So he is trying to wait until she comes to launch his seed. Suddenly Kagome came and Inuyasha launch his seed. Then he collapsed onto the bed. And Kagome laid on top of him and fell asleep. In Sango's and Toshiro's room Toshiro and Sango are mating. Toshiro left his mark on the left side of Sango's neck. And he also broke through Sango's barrier.

Now he is going in and out of Sango. Soon Sango came and he launched his seed. Then he and Sango collapsed onto the bed and fell asleep. In the morning in Inuyasha's and Kagome's room. Kagome woke up still on top of Inuyasha. And can still feel his manhood inside of her. So she moved around until Inuyasha's manhood came out. Then she started playing with Inuyasha's ears. Soon Inuyasha lightly growled and woke up. He smiled and said "Good morning Kagome." Kagome also smiled and said "Good morning Inuyasha." She then asked "How did you get all of the scars on your body?" He sighed and said "From two hundred and thirty-two years of fighting." Kagome nodded and said "Oh I see."

Two weeks later Kagome and Sango can sense that they are pregnant. So they went outside to find Inuyasha and Toshiro. Once they found them they walked up to them. The male hanyous stopped training for a minute. They smiled and asked "Do you two need something?" Sango and Kagome said "Toshiro, Inuyasha we are pregnant." Inuyasha hugged Kagome and Toshiro hugged Sango. They are all happy about the news. What they don't know is that Miroku will show up again. It's been four months and Kagome and Sango are four months pregnant. They are both showing medium sized bellies.

The two female hanyous are pulling weeds in the herb garden. While Inuyasha and Toshiro train. A few miles away at a tea house. Miroku is taking a break. He has been traveling around trying to find a new woman to love. But so far he hasn't found anyone. Two men are sitting near him talking. The older man asked "Did you hear that Lady Sango and Lady Kagome are pregnant?" The younger man nodded and said "Yes I did. I bet Lords Inuyasha and Toshiro are happy." Miroku stood up and headed toward the castle.

An hour later he arrived at the castle. Miroku found the flower garden and walked in. Soon he was at the edge of the herb garden. There in the middle of the garden he saw Sango and she looks different. Kagome has gone into the castle. The monk walked up to Sango and said "Hi Sango." Sango stood and saw Miroku. She growled and asked "What are you doing here?" Miroku said "I heard two guys taking and heard that you and Kagome are pregnant." Sango nodded and said "Yes we are pregnant." The monk then asked "How come you look different?" She smiled and said "Toshiro and Inuyasha wished for us to be half demon."

Miroku shook his head and said "You were fine as a human." Sango just shrugged and didn't sat anything. Just then Miroku swung his staff to hit Sango. But he was blocked by Toshiro's Dragonseiga. The monk glared at the male hanyou and said "I want Sango back." Toshiro growled and said "I don't think so." He swung Dragonseiga and Tokijin and said "Double Dragon Strike." The attack sent Miroku flying. Just then Inuyasha and Kagome came into the garden. Kagome asked "What's going on Toshiro?" He growled and said "Oh just Miroku bothering Sango."

Two months later both Kagome and Sango gave birth at the same time. They both had twins one boy and one girl. Inuyasha's and Kagome's pups are named Kazumi and Ikumi. And Sango's and Toshiro's pups are named Shou and Tomoka. Kazumi has silver hair and dark gold eyes. Ikumi has charcoal gray hair and light brown eyes. Shou has dark red hair and purple eyes. And Tomoka has copper hair and dark brown eyes. All four pups grew up happy and healthy. Kazumi grew up to be 5'5''. Ikumi grew up to be 5'6''. Shou grew up to be 5'3''. And Tomoka grew up to be 5'2''.

**The End!**

**

* * *

I'm thinking about an sequal for this story. But I'm not sure what the plot line might be. If you have any suggestions. Please send me a message or e-mail. **


End file.
